I'm Sorry
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: One Shot:What if Star agreed to go out with Aqualad? Would she tell Robin what she meant to him after he almost sacrificed himself for her? Will Star go out w Aqualad? R&R better than summary, Star rob


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… and the Aqulad/Starfire couple should NEVER exist.

This is a one shot for the time being… may develop into a story if I can come up with a plot!

Her blood-shot eyes reflected the R shaped object in her hands. She sniffed a little, looking in the mirror. Star began to weep again; looking at herself, looking at the damage she had done. She tore her eyes away, looking at Robin's badge in her hands. Finally allowing all of the tears to run down her face as she walked towards the living room/kitchen, figuring a glass of water would do her some good.

The door to the living room opened quickly as Star stepped inside. A low breathing sound emitting from the black leather couch startled her as she walked over, looking at the body on the piece of furniture.

"Robin?" she cried, startled that he wasn't in the infirmary like he was supposed to be, causing the boy wonder to startle awake and fall off of the couch.

"Star? What are you doing up?" He asked quickly, rubbing his eyes (mask)in exhaustion. He quickly looked at his watch. 3:45. "It's quarter to four, your never up this early." True, the alien did like to get up early, but even she knew when it was too early to be up.

"I--I couldn't sleep." she choked, holding back more tears.

"Is the battle still bothering you?" He asked, not noticing the object in her hands as she sat down on the floor next to him, her thumbs playing over his badge.

"I do not understand. Why did they attack you and not me when I had fallen?" she said, as she began to hiccup from crying so hard.

"Because... because I told them to." he said, looking from her to the floor. The light in the room was enough for her to see his bruised and battered face turn sourly to the ground.

"Why, dear," she hiccupped again. "friend Robin?" she stared out the window at the bay. "I thought you disliked me after I told Aqualad that I would do the going out with him." she said quietly.

Robin's fists clenched at the thought of Aqualad and Star going out. It just didn't fit. She was supposed to go out with HIM, not Aqualad.

"I was-- but friends still look out for each other, it's what we do." Star smiled through her tears as Robin wiped several tears from her cheeks. She caught his gloveless hand as he passed her cheek. The skin was bruised and bloodied from the battle. Noticing this, she cried harder, causing her hiccups to come faster, as she got more and more distressed. Robin placed his arm around her shoulder, as he had done many times, pulling her into a hug as she trembled from the intensity of her crying.

Robin had almost sacrificed himself for her, he surely was in enough physical pain, and she was going out with Aqualad? After everything that she felt for Robin, she said she'd go out with another guy, and yet he was comforting her, acting like he didn't care that she was going out with someone else. Did he care? Did he feel the same?

"Robin? Do you not care for me?" she asked, catching him off guard. Robin pulled her away, holding her at arms length, it was then that he noticed she had his badge in his hand, and was holding it tightly.

"Star?" he asked, amazed that she had asked him such a question. Surely she knew that he liked, no loved her. She had to. All of the times he'd rescued her, paired up with her, talked, laughed, joked it went on and on. He loved her like he'd never loved anyone. Sure he had that crush on Raven for a while, but it was always her that he'd loved.

"You do not care that the Aqualad and I are a couple? You do not wish to, as Beast Boy was implying, do the asking of me out? You-- you do not love me?" Star sobbed. She couldn't help the way she felt, and that, as an alien, she didn't understand all of the ways of Earth.

"I thought you liked Aqualad." Robin said, in his defense.

"I like Aqualad as a friend, not as I like you Robin. I--I--" finally too distressed to continue talking to him, she stood and made to run from the room.

He had been Slade's apprentice, but he did it for her. He'd gone crazy that stormy night, thinking he saw Slade, but it was her that kept him from truly getting hurt, her persistence, her determination at seeing him rational again. Starfire had been the one who kept him sane all these years, kept him happy, a part of the team. It was her that he'd dreamt about almost every night since he'd met her. Robin had created Red X to save her from Slade. Hadn't he been the one who objected to her betrothal? He'd done everything in his power to keep her safe in battles, even tonight, when she had fallen and, even though it meant risking his very life, he told the attackers to shoot at him instead of her.

Robin reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. She fell on him, her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, he held her close to him. One hand on her waist, the other arm supporting her back.

"Robin-- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried, her face burying into his shoulder, soaking his shirt in tears. "I do not want to be the girlfriend of Aqualad. I do not want to." Robin placed his hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him as he held her closer to him with his other hand.

"I know." he said quietly, gently, kindly. Her eyes lit with a true sparkle as he spoke, his deep voice soft and caring. His hand on her back felt to her as if she could be there forever, not move, not needing to. "I know, Star." He repeated. Laying a single kiss on her lips. Comforting her, holding onto her as if it was the last moment they'd ever have together. Star kissed him back, a warmth flowing through her.

"Starfire, I never knew what it's like to love someone, until I met you. I'd do anything for you." He told her, his face shining with honesty and love.

"I love you Robin, so much."

"And I love you too Star, so so much." Robin moved his hand from her chin to her waist. "Starfire, will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to!" she said, laying her head on his shoulder, falling asleep instantly as he held her close.


End file.
